


Night in the Green Dragon, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for the "Les Mots Justes" Challenge.  As Frodo sits in the Green Dragon, only a few days after Gandalf’s news, he ponders about the fate that has come to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night in the Green Dragon, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Clinking glasses and drunken laughter echoes around me. None pay attention to the cracking Baggins, sitting alone, watching the waves in his mug.

My mind wanders to other things, more important than petty matters of the Shire; this fate that has come upon me, to carry this object of great evil halfway across the earth. One would think I would be enjoying myself, spending my last months in the Shire in happiness; it is impossible.

There is nothing I can do to change this fate, for I cannot let it go. Danger haunts my steps, if only Bilbo were here…  



End file.
